The Black Moon vs The Band of Seven
by ReiAyane
Summary: When the Band of Seven gets transported to Kagome's time because of a wish that she made things start to go wrong. Not to mention that the Black Moon family has turned up, again. What is Rei going to do? Rei and Bankotsu pairing. Ami and Suikotsu pairing.
1. Chapter One: Annoyance

Hiya I'm back! I'll be updating "A Girls Best Friend" by Monday. I had just wanted to get this out first. Oh, and I will be getting a Rei (insert whatever Gundam boy ya'll vote for here). Put what pairings you want in ya'll reviews. And I won't be updating that fast since this is my first year in high school. Anyway enjoy the story and thanks for being so patient! Love ya'll!

Bankotsu and Rei pairing.

Chapter One: Annoyance

A

Bankotsu was getting very annoyed. This era was so boring. He rolled his eyes and decided that it was that stupid girl's fault. She just had to go and wish that everyone involved with the whole Naraku thing got sent to her time. The girl probably didn't even think it through all the way. I mean come on! A demon exterminator, a half demon, a demon, a perverted monk, Naraku himself, the 'great' Lord Sesshomaru who hates humans, a disgusting toad demon that Bankotsu personally would not take anywhere, a arrogant wolf demon, and of course a couple of walking zombies all sent to the little miko's time. Didn't she think that all of those 'people' might cause a 'little' confusion! Not mention that Bankotsu hadn't had a good fight in ages! All the little wimps that challenged him were no matches for Banryuu. All in all the people from this time were disgusting. Hell even Naraku was a piece of cake to beat in this era. Bankotsu snorted. He would have killed the little miko for giving him all this grief if Sesshomaru hadn't done it first. Apparently the demon lord was more attached to the little girl Rin than anyone thought and the permanent separation from her did not sit well with the demon lord.

Shoving his hands in his pants pocket he figured that it was time to head to the coffee house since he had promised some stupid girl that they could work on there project for school there. As far as was concerned where they did the project didn't matter since the whole thing was still a waste of time. He walked down the relatively busy street ignoring the people whom walked past him and pushing the people who got in his way out of it. Until…

"Hey! Who do you think you are!"

Bankotsu ignored the very loud female who was yelling at him and kept walking. He was mildly surprised when the female started to follow him.

"Stop walking away while I'm talking to you!" She yelled.

"Actually you're yelling at me. And I do what I want." Bankotsu snorted. Who had time for some bitch that thought she was miss high and mighty?

"So do I." She growled.

One second Bankotsu was walking with the raving women following him and the next he had stopped with a highly annoyed expression on his face and the women holding his braided hair. He turned and came face to face with burning purple eyes.

"Fine, bitch. I'm listening, now what the fuck do you want? If it's an apology forget about it. I apologize to no one." Bankotsu said.

"What did you just call me?" She asked.

Bankotsu studied her unbelieving look for a minute before he opened his mouth.

"There was a farmer who had a dog and bitch was her name-o. B-I-T-C-H, B-I-T-C-H, and bitch was her name-o." He sneered.

Again the scene change from the woman holding his hair to him on the ground with a furious woman looking down on him with her foot on is chest. Before either of them could react to this new position something on the girl began beeping. He watched as she took out some make- up compact and flipped it open. To his surprised the thing talked though he couldn't here what it said exactly. The girl closed the thing and sent a glare his way before running off.

"Crazy bitch…if I ever see her again…" He murmured as he got up and checked his watch before running off and cursing every female with purple eyes.

Rei couldn't even begin to believe the nerve of that 'man'. She frowned. Something was wrong with him, something bedsides his horrible attitude. His aura didn't feel right; in fact it almost felt like he didn't even have on since it was so very faint. She shook her head. There was no time for her to think about him and his aura, Setsuna had called a meeting and she was already a little late. Usagi was going to have a field day if she beat Rei to the coffeehouse. With that thought in mind Rei pumped her legs to go faster. She uttered a sigh of relief when she walked into the coffee shop and she didn't see Usagi or the others waiting for her. She did however see an old friend that she hadn't seen in years. Rei walked over and sat across from her friend.

"Hey, Helen. It's been a while since I have seen you around." Rei greeted.

Her friend who had been staring out the window snapped her head in Rei direction.

"Hi! Rei, what are you doing here?" Her friend asked as she leaned over the table and gave Rei a hug.

"I'm waiting for my friends. We're…doing a project for something." Rei muttered. She had never liked lying to people.

"Oh. I'm waiting for someone, too. Though he's taking so long that I'm afraid he might not show. He's known for being difficult to get along with." Helen explained.

Rei eyebrow started to twitch as she thought about the jerk she had met earlier. "I know what you mean…"

Helen raised an eyebrow, which caused Rei to explain what had happened on her way here.

"That's awful. People are so rude. Knowing you Rei you probably gave him a ear full." Helen commented.

"Yeah, I kind of did. Though I still would have been shouting at him now if my friends hadn't wanted me to meet them here. In fact that's them coming in now. See you later, Helen!" Rei said as she walked over and joined her friends.

"Rei who were you talking to?" Ami asked as she gave a small wave to the girl Rei had just been sitting with.

"An old friend. Anyway, what's up? I was doing something important when I got beeped." Rei muttered as her eyebrow started to twitch again.

The Minako, Usagi, and Makoto backed up away from Rei while Ami just shook her head.

"Setsuna has informed me that there are recent reports of the Black Moon family…"

"Wait," Minako said, interrupting the blue haired senshi. "You mean to tell me that the Black Moon family is alive?"

"Well, according to the data…"

"Ami! You're making my head hurt!" Usagi yelled as her eyes started to spin.

"Gee, Usagi. It doesn't take much, eh?" Rei sneered.

"If you would all give me a moment I could…"

"Ami I just don't think that the Black Moon family is back." Minako interrupted again.

"Rei! You're so mean!"

"Deal with it, meatball—" 

"SHUTUP!" Makoto yelled.

Three heads snapped around to face the frustrated senshi, each one looking sheepish.

"Good. Now say you're sorry to Ami." Makoto ordered.

"Sorry, Ami."

"I'm sorry."

"Ames, I'm sorry."

"No, really it alright." Ami murmured as she sweatdropped. She looked around at the people who were now staring at them. "Let's go to Rei's temple."

Usagi was about to protest when Minako and Rei dragged her out having finally noticed the stares that they were getting.

"But I wanna eat!"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow when heard some girl yell that she wanted to eat but other than that he paid the group of girls no mind as he brushed past them in order to get inside the café. He saw Helen waiting for him in a booth.

"I'm late, sorry." He muttered.

Helen looked up surprised before she smiled. "I had thought that you weren't going to show. I glad that you did. Now, I thought that for our project we could…"

Bankotsu trudged down the sidewalk with his ears pounding. Helen could talk too much. He had almost wanted to…

"Hey Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu turned to see Suikotsu running towards him.

"What?" He asked.

"There's trouble. Jakostu got in a fight with some girl!" Suikotsu panted as he came to a stop next to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. "So?"

"He's losing…"

Suikotsu didn't even have time to move before Bankotsu pushed him out of the way and started to run in the direction that Suikotsu had come from.

"Move your ass Suikotsu!"

Suikotsu grinned as he ran after his leader and got ready to shed some blood.

Hope ya like it! Review and if I spelled anything wrong let me know!

"Girls High rocks so therefore that's where you will be going." –My mom…scary, eh?


	2. Chapter Two: Vacation Over

**I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story. I sorta had writer's block for a moment, since I knew where I wanted to take the story just not how to get there. Luckily, however I have over come my problem and will now be updating this story more. No promise when I'll update however. Besides that I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews on any one of my stories. They feed my ever-growing ego. Smiles **

**I had to raise the rating of the story; Bankotsu has a potty mouth.**

**Chapter Two: Vacation over.**

Rei was worried. Her friends had left her house a few hours ago and since then she had been feeling weird. There was a soft hum inside her head that she usually only got when they were about to go up against a foe. She had even tried looking into the sacred fire, though the fire hadn't helped. Instead of seeing their newest enemy she had just encountered that idiot that she had met earlier. She had felt so confused by his appearance in the fire, had it been the fire's way of telling her to be aware of the guy? Irritated she had walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of tea. The warm brown liquid had instantly clamed her nerves, who needed coffee? However that peace didn't last long when a sudden soft, yet urgent not on the door brought her from her thinking. Walking to the door she quickly opened it after seeing a tuff of blue hair swirling in the mid-summer wind.

Standing outside her door was her best friend Ami, or Ames as Rei called her. The short bookworm was wearing a snug hand knitted light green sweater with a white tee shirt underneath. On her lower body she only wore a flimsy looking pair of light blue pajama pants with white and green stars on them. And Rei wasn't even going to mention the green crocodile slippers that covered Ames dainty feet. Finally noticing that her friend was struggling with her two duffel bags and her briefcase Rei hurriedly took her friend's bags. A honking noise made her look past Ames to she Ames's parent's waving at her. With a little difficulty she waved back and watched as they drove off. She was so confused.

"My parents are going on a second honeymoon so I thought that I'd come over here and spend the night. I was going to talk to you about it at the café but I forgot. You're not mad are you?" Ames asked.

"No, you can come by anytime. Now let's get inside, your bags are really heavy." Rei huffed as she stumbled through the door and dragged Ames's bags to her bedroom. "How long are you going to stay?"

Ami looked around Rei's room, smiling as she saw different pictures of them and the rest of the scouts on Rei's dressers. "Two to three weeks." She murmured.

Rei set her bags down on the hardwood floor. "Okay, give me a moment and I'll straighten up the guest room."

Ami looked at Rei. "Guest room?"

"Yeah. I converted the storage room into a guest room. There was nothing but junk in there anyway." Rei explained.

"Oh."

Ami watched as the fiery priestess walked out of the room to prepare the guest room for her. Slightly nervous she began to twirl her new ring around her finger. The ring was a simple white gold band studded with chips of sapphire. It was odd how she came to have it, a gift by someone she didn't even know. Her blue eyes clouded over as she fondly remembered the moment.

**Memory **

_Ami ran out of the bookstore hurriedly. This was the last time that she would dare to go in that store. Her face was red from her embarrassment. How was she supposed to know that all the books in there were smut? It had been horrifying, especially when she saw her mother wondering down the aisles! Oh! What was she going to do? Distracted by her thoughts she ran into something very hard. She gulped as she brought her sapphire glaze up to light golden brown eyes. She blushed heavily when she noticed strong arms around her frame._

"_Um…I'm sorry." She murmured as she stepped back and composed herself. Her small hands brushing off her white pleated skirt. _

"_No problem." The cool baritone voice made her look up at the man._

_Broad shoulders covered in a dark green long sleeved shirt flexed as he bent down to pick up the books that she had been carrying. _

"_Thanks." She said as he handed her the textbooks._

_She watched as he tossed her a careless smile, the action making his slightly fanged teeth apparent. She slightly wondered about the bright green markings on his face and the metal claws attached to his hands. Looking down at her own hands she noticed the ring. How weird._

**End**

"Ami? Ames? Can you hear me?" Rei asked worriedly as she lightly shook her dazed friend. What was wrong with her?

"I'm fine Rei." Ami answered.

Rei sighed as she let go of her friend. She rocked back and forth on her heels as she studied her friend. Rei wasn't stupid she'd noticed the new ring on her friend's hand and from the look on Ami's face the ring hadn't come from her parents. She smiled slightly as she guessed that her friend probably had a slight crush on the guy, lucky guy.

"Your room is done. It's late and you seem tired, why don't you go get some sleep?" Rei suggested as she watched her friend's head nod from lack of sleep.

"Okay."

Ami stood up and walked out of Rei's room, knowing that her friend would find the small gift that Ami had left her.

**Apartment Downtown**

Bankotsu angrily threw a vase against the wall. The other members of the Band of Seven backed away warily. They knew that it was best that they did not bother him while he was pissed off. Bankotsu paced back and forth for a bit until he got tired of that and went back to throwing things against the wall.

"Tell me, Suikotsu. How could you forget where you had left Jakostu? Look at him! That bitch fucked him up! Speaking of that how could some whore kick your ass Jakotsu? I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE ACTUALLY HAD THE NERVE TO BOAST ABOUT IT. That..that..bitch!" He bellowed as stomped around the seven-bedroom apartment, which cost them a small fortune every month on rent.

His ego was slightly bruised. He had command the greatest group of mercenaries back in their own era and now some wrench had kicked his third in command's ass? He couldn't believe it and he sure as hell wasn't going to accept it. There would be blood. He had allowed them to be too lazy and relaxed, it was time for them to get in the business again. And they'll start by destroying that haughty wrench and anyone else that the bitch was associated with.

"Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu turned and looked at his men. " We're going back to work. We'll start with…a museum. Yeah, we'll clear out that new museum that was just built."

"Lovely, I can try out this new poison that I made." Mukotsu laughed gleefully as he began to move around the apartment packing different poisons in his backpack.

Bankotsu glanced at Renkotsu who was polishing one of his new throwing daggers. Renkotsu hadn't been much of a fighter before; he usually just stood back and watched as they executed one of his brilliant plans. He had been the brains of their group, yet lately Bankotsu had noticed that Renkotsu had been training to take a more hands on approach in combat.

"You coming, Ren?" Bankotsu asked.

Ren nodded.

"I wanna come, too!" Jakotsu whined having completely forgotten his injuries.

Bankotsu snorted. "Yeah right! You're in no condition to go anywhere. Kyoukotsu! Ginkotsu! You two will stay here with Jakotsu."

Kyoukotsu growled. "We always stay here!"

Ren, Jakotsu, and Suikotsu sweat dropped, while Bankotsu's left eye started to twitch. "That's because, Kyoukotsu, you are too large and Gin is too abnormal." He muttered annoyed.

"When are we leaving?" Renkotsu asked.

Bankotsu looked at him. "Now."


End file.
